Where have you been?
by littlemisspetrova
Summary: AH/AU Traducción de Where have you been? de Ethereal Prey. Tiene lugar en NYC. Caroline trabaja para una loca diseñadora de moda, Niklaus es un bombero, y de alguna manera en esta loca ciudad ellos se encuentran el uno al otro.
1. Capítulo 1

La historia no me pertenece es de Ethereal Prey, y los personajes tampoco me pertenecen. Tengo la autorización de la autora para traducirla al español.

**CAPITULO 1**

Caroline salió corriendo del ascensor, al área de recepción de la casa de moda para la cual estaba trabajando. Blair Easton se estaba expandiendo en una línea de alta costura y Caroline tuvo la suerte de conseguir trabajo en la casa de moda. Miró a la recepcionista que le dirigió una mirada. La mirada de que Blair estaba aquí y enloquecida de nuevo. Caroline se quitó sus sandalias y se puso sus tacones Prada de 4 pulgadas, y se recompuso mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

"Caroline! Ven aquí!" Blair le gritó mientras estaba sentada con alguien en su oficina.

Caroline entró y vio a Blair sonriendo, lo cual fue extraño, la mayor parte del tiempo estaba estresada y enloquecida. Vio a otra rubia allí sonriendo.

"Caroline, esta es Rebekah, es la modelo de la que te hablaba" dijo Blair mientras cogía su teléfono que estaba vibrando.

"Hola" Caroline dijo mientras extendía su mano.

"Hola" Rebekah dijo mientras le estrechaba la mano.

"Así que Caroline, por favor lleva a Becca a tomar algo, y dale todo lo que quiera."

"Pero Blair-"

"Sin peros, necesito que te asegures de que Becca es feliz!" dijo Blair mirando su teléfono.

"Bien, sígueme Becca."

Las dos chicas salieron de la oficina hacia pasillo. Caroline vio que Rebekah no debía de tener más de 17, con el pelo dorado que parecía hecho por los ángeles, caía en cascada por su espalda en rizos. Mientras tanto Caroline dormía con unos rulos incómodos para conseguir tener el pelo rizado. Se dijo a sí misma, que nadie debería poder verse así de bien sin intentarlo. Se frotó la parte de atrás de la cabeza donde sintió la abolladura de uno de sus rulos.

"¿Blair realmente es algo, no?" Rebekah preguntó.

Caroline escuchó su acento y suspiró por dentro aún más. No solo era una modelo, sino inglesa también!

"Sí que lo es."

"Tengo la talla 2."

"Por supuesto que sí" Caroline buscó en el perchero de ropa y encontró la sección de la talla 2.

"Soy nueva en esta ciudad, y esperaba que pudieras ayudarme."

"Seguro, solo llevo aquí un par de meses. Esta ciudad puede ser un poco abrumadora a veces."

"Estoy buscando a mi hermano, no lo he visto en años, lo último que escuche de él fue que se había unido al cuerpo de bomberos de aquí."

"¿Tu hermano es un bombero?"

"Si, supongo que así es como los llamáis aquí."

Imágenes de bomberos pasaron por la mente de Caroline. Ella sonrió.

"Oh si, te ayudaré a encontrarlo. ¿Sabes dónde está su parque de bomberos?"

"No estoy segura, me escribió una carta al respecto."

"No te preocupes, lo encontraremos, y a todos sus amigos bomberos calientes."

"Caroline!"

"¿Qué?" Mira, acabo de romper con mi novio de hace tres años, estoy en el proceso de curación."

"Bien, estoy segura de que mi hermano puede ayudar."

"Así que, ¿Cómo se llama?"

El camión de los bomberos iba hacia la casa y la puerta de la bahía empezó a bajar. Los bomberos saltaron del camión y se dirigieron a las duchas. Klaus se quitó su chaqueta y la colgó. Miró hacia donde ponía Mikaelson, el nombre en la parte inferior de la chaqueta. Le quitó un poco el polvo antes de irse a la ducha.

Caroline y Rebekah estaban caminando hacia el parque de bomberos más cercano que pudieron encontrar. Se encontraron con un par de bomberos dando vueltas con la puerta de la bahía abierta. Las dos chicas caminaron hacia ellos y sonrieron. El bombero inmediatamente se espabiló y se puso de pie.

"Hola damas."

"Hola, estamos buscando a su hermano, es bombero como vosotros chicos" Caroline dijo intentando no coquetear.

"¿Cuál es su número?" preguntó el bombero.

"No tengo su número de móvil" Rebekah respondió.

"No, ¿su número de casa? Él está en el motor o bien en el camión, y eso tiene un número. Si nos lo dices, entonces podemos ayudarte."

"Oh, no estoy segura," Rebekah metió la mano en su bolsa y sacó una carta.

Miró la carta y el dibujo que había detrás. Era un lobo. Le mostró al bombero la imagen.

"¿Él dice que hay un lobo en el parque de bomberos?" dijo Rebekah.

"Oh, está en el 215, están en Queens. Están cerca de la autopista. Te escribiré la dirección debajo."

"Gracias" Rebekah sonrió.

"¿Cuántos años tienes?" preguntó el bombero.

"17."

"Cárcel!" gritó el bombero.

El otro bombero se fue. Caroline suspiró.

"Yo tengo 22" gritó Caroline.

Caroline y Rebekah salieron del taxi y miraron el parque de bomberos.

"Así que, ¿es esto?" Caroline preguntó.

"¿Me veo bien?"

Caroline se giró y miró a Rebekah.

"Sí, estás perfecta."

"No lo he visto en años, no desde que estaba en la escuela primaria. Me escribe cartas, pero no siempre las consigo. En su lugar, en empezó a enviárselas a mi hermano mayor Elijah. Me preguntaba como estaba, si me echaba de menos o no."

"No sé qué pasó entre tu hermano y tú, pero es un idiota si no está feliz de verte. Vamos hicimos todo el camino hasta aquí." Caroline cogió su mano y la llevó hasta la puerta.

De repente alguien se topó con ellas. Caroline sintió que alguien tiraba de su caro bolso que había pedido prestado en el trabajo. Vio a un chico adolescente tirar de su bolso. Rebekah cayó al suelo y miró hacia arriba.

"Detente! Ayuda! Ayuda!" gritó Rebekah.

"Suelta mi bolso! Es de Dior y es prestado!" gritó Caroline.

"Ayuda!" gritó Rebekah.

"Fuego! FUEGO! FUEGO!" gritó Caroline.

La puerta de la bahía del parque de bomberos empezó a abrirse. El chico adolescente empujó a Caroline, intentado que ella soltase su bolso. Caroline lo agarró bien y la correa se rompió. Caroline se cogió al bolso y cayó hacia adelante mientras el chico adolescente huía. Cayó sobre el hormigón duro. Rebekah se levantó y corrió hacia ella.

"¿Caroline estás bien?"

Caroline la miró y luego de nuevo a su espalda.

"He salvado el bolso."

El bombero salió y la vio tendida en el suelo.

"¿Se encuentra bien señorita?"

"Ese chico intentó robarle el bolso y ella luchó contra él, el chico huyó pero ella se cayó en el proceso." Rebekah respondió.

"Vamos a ver si está bien señorita."

El bombero ayudó a Caroline a levantarse. Ella cayó un poco hacia adelante ya que su tacón se había roto en la lucha. Rebekah se aferró al bolso de Caroline mientras uno de los bomberos la levantó y la llevó dentro de la casa. La colocaron en una silla y Rebekah se quedó muy cerca.

"¿Estás bien Caroline? Oh, estás sangrando!"

"¿Dónde?" Caroline miró su rodilla y vio que estaba sangrando.

"Creo que no habrá faldas cortas por un tiempo" dijo Caroline.

Rebekah no dijo nada e hizo un gesto hacia su barbilla. Caroline levantó su mano y tocó su barbilla y vio sangre.

"Oh dios mío, estoy sangrando!" Caroline empezó a entrar en pánico.

El bombero entró en otra habitación para coger el kit de primeros auxilios.

"Dos rubias calientes cerca del camión" un bombero susurró.

Klaus levantó la vista y sonrió.

"No es como si el niño bonito necesitase alguna ayuda" dijo el otro bombero.

Klaus se levantó y caminó hacia ellos.

"¿Vamos a mirarlas como si fuesen animales en el zoo?" Klaus preguntó.

"No, eso es lo que hacen los chicos de Manhattan, aquí en realidad apagamos incendios."

Klaus se rio y los siguió fuera.

Rebekah estaba intentando calmar a Caroline.

"Todo va a estar bien, lo puedes tapar con maquillaje. No va a dejar cicatriz, estarás bien" dijo Rebekah.

"Está en mi cara, voy a estar fea!"

"Te dará carácter!"

"Oh dios mío, voy a estar horrible! Tengo 22 años y no tengo novio, nadie va a quererme si estoy llena de cicatrices! Seré la mujer loca de los gatos! Blair me despedirá porque no soy bonita, y porque pedí prestado el bolso y lo rompí, y los zapatos! Eran Prada!"

"Solo dile a Blair que yo rompí el bolso y los zapatos, Caroline por favor cálmate!"

"Es fácil decirlo! Tú eres la modelo!"

"¿Rebekah?"

Rebekah levantó la vista y vio a Nik ahí de pie.

"Nik!" Rebekah saltó a sus brazos y lo abrazó.

Nik la hizo girar y la abrazó de vuelta.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Vine a buscarte Nik!"

"Es bueno verte!"

"Te he echado de menos."

"Así que ¿esta es tu novia niño bonito?" uno de los bomberos preguntó.

Klaus puso a su hermana en el suelo y caminó hacia el grupo de bomberos que los estaban observando.

"Es mi hermana! Largaos!" gritó Klaus.

El bombero se fue murmurando algo.

"Es la hermana!"

"Hermana, hermana."

"Ugh, en serio, ¿es la hermana?"

El bombero desapareció en la otra habitación.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Rebekah.

"Ley no escrita, tu estas en la caja de no tocar."

"Nik!"

"¿Qué?"

"Um perdonadme, estoy sangrando un poco aquí" dijo Caroline.

"Oh lo siento Caroline!" Rebekah corrió.

Klaus cogió el kit de primeros auxilios y caminó hasta Caroline. Se agachó miró su rodilla y luego su barbilla. Abrió el kit de primeros auxilios y empezó a limpiar su rodilla.

"Nada excepto un rasguño, vivirás" Klaus sonrió.

Caroline no dijo nada, estaba demasiado hipnotizada por la fuerza de Klaus, manos callosas sujetaban su pantorrilla y limpiaban con suavidad su rodilla. Puso un vendaje en ella y le sonrió. Se acercó y limpió la sangre de su barbilla. Caroline sintió como ella se aguantaba la respiración mientras él se acercaba más a ella. Más probablemente porque no sabía si aún tenía el aliento a café o no. Él puso otro vendaje en su barbilla y le sonrió.

"Ahí, aun estas hermosa" dijo Klaus mientras cerraba el kit de primeros auxilios.

Caroline sintió su mejilla enrojecerse mientras intentaba calmarse. Rebekah golpeó a Klaus en el hombro.

"Deja de ser un tonto Nik! La acabo de conocer y no necesito que la asustes!"

"¿Qué?"

"Ella vino aquí conmigo a ayudarme para encontrarte. Ella trabaja en la moda-"

"¿Es una modelo?"

"Trabaja en una casa de moda que me trajo a Nueva York. Su jefa está un poco loca y muy obsesionada con las apariencias."

"¿Y qué? ¿Recibe un rasguño y esta despedida? ¿De verdad quieres tener un trabajo como ese? Klaus dijo sarcásticamente.

"No todo el mundo puede ir escalando árboles para salvar gatos!" Caroline se burló.

"No rescatamos gatos, eventualmente bajan, solo hay que poner un poco de comida al pie del árbol" dijo Klaus.

"Ese no es el punto Nik! A veces puedes ser tan exasperante" dijo Rebekah.

"Te he echado de menos hermana."

Caroline rodó los ojos y se levantó, solo para darse cuenta de que todavía faltaba su tacón y perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Un par de brazos fuertes la sujetaron, levantándola. Caroline vio que Klaus la estaba cogiendo.

"Hoy eres propensa a los accidentes" dijo Klaus.

"Es tu hermana."

"Tiene ese efecto en la gente. Vigila que un gato no te vaya a arañar hoy."

Caroline se rio, y Klaus sonrió. Levantó a Caroline en sus brazos. Caroline se sorprendió y colocó los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

"Mikaelson! La ciudad de Nueva York no te paga para que coquetees con cada falda que camina! Por cierto, ¿Dónde has encontrado a estas dos?"

Klaus se giró y vio a su capitán ahí.

"Capitán! Mi hermana vino de visita" dijo Klaus.

"¿Hermana? ¿Cuál de ellas?" preguntó el capitán.

"Yo" Rebekah agitó el brazo, "soy Rebekah."

"Entonces, ¿Quién es ella?" preguntó el capitán.

"Soy Caroline, no soy su hermana, le estoy mostrando a Rebekah los alrededores" dijo Caroline.

"¿Tienes más amigas?" preguntó el capitán a Rebekah.

Rebekah se rio.

"Si, todas son modelos."

El capitán sonrió.

"Buen trabajo Mikaelson!" el capitán sonrió y se fue.

Caroline era conducida de regreso a su apartamento de la ciudad. Klaus era el propietario de un todoterreno negro y las estaba llevando de regreso a las dos. Él había conseguido escaparse del trabajo.

"Gracias por traerme de vuelta, no tenías por qué hacerlo" dijo Caroline.

"Tú me trajiste a mi hermana, es lo menos que podía hacer por ti" Klaus sonrió mientras conducía.

Rebekah estaba ocupada deslizando las fotografías que había tomado de su hermano y estaba enviándoselas a su otro hermano Elijah.

"A Elijah le encantará esto!" Rebekah chilló.

"¿Cómo está Elijah?" preguntó Klaus.

"Ya sabes, él es socio, la principal firma, blah blah blah. Él ha salido, pero nada desde lo de Tatia."

Klaus no dijo nada y Caroline podía sentir que algo estaba pasando, había tensión desde que se había mencionado el nombre de Elijah. Se preguntó quién era Tatia. Klaus condujo hasta su apartamento, el cual compartía con Elena y Bonnie.

"¿Vives aquí?" preguntó Klaus.

"SI, lo comparto con mis dos mejores amigas."

De repente hubo un chirrido de neumáticos y Elena saltó fuera del coche en el que iba. Damon la persiguió mientras ella corría al apartamento. Stefan estaba ya en edificio. Ella estaba atrapada. Parecían estar discutiendo. Caroline suspiró.

"No otra vez!" Caroline suspiró y salió del coche.

Klaus y Rebekah salieron y observaron la discusión que se estaba desarrollando.

"Callaros! Todo el mundo os está observando!" gritó Caroline.

Los tres estaban callados y Damon volvió a su coche. Elena lo persiguió, y Stefan hizo lo mismo. Los tres terminaron marchándose.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Rebekah.

"Esa fue una de mis mejores amigas Elena. Aparentemente no puede elegir entre dos hermanos, así que están intentando terminar con eso" Caroline respondió.

"¿De verdad? ¿Una chica entre dos hermanos? Me suena" dijo Rebekah mirando a Klaus.

"Espera en el coche" dijo Klaus.

Caroline se giró y sonrió.

"Gracias por traerme de vuelta. Siento todo este drama. Parece que todo el mundo que conoce a Elena se enamora de ella o algo. No te quedes atrapado en eso. Ya es un triángulo, solo harías que fuese un cuadrado."

"Realmente no me gustan las morenas, parece que tengo algo por las rubias" Klaus sonrió mientras daba un paso para acercarse a ella.

Caroline sintió calor en sus mejillas y miró hacia abajo, a las sandalias que llevaba puestas.

"¿Puedo llamarte?" preguntó Klaus.

"Um, sí. Becca lo tiene. ¿Puedo tener el tuyo?" Caroline preguntó, las palmas de sus manos sudaban.

"SI, es el mismo en todas partes, 911"

Caroline se rio.

"Eres idiota" Caroline lo empujó ligeramente.

"Por lo visto no ocupo la norma de los hombres británicos finos."

"El acento ayuda, y mucho."

"Eso he oído."

"¿Cómo es que eres un bombero de la ciudad de Nueva York de todas las ciudades?"

"Esa es una historia que deberíamos tener, con unas copas."

Klaus sostuvo su mano en la suya y besó el dorso de esta. Sonrió y se dirigió de vuelta al coche. Caroline observaba como caminaba, intentando no abanicarse a sí misma, ya que de repente empezó a tener bastante calor. Rebekah le estaba gritando algo mientras se metía en el coche. Caroline se giró de vuelta hacia su apartamento. Descansó en el sofá y suspiró.

Caroline había estado buscando en su armario algo para ponerse para ir a tomar algo con Nik. Incluso fue a mirar al armario de Bonnie y Elena, pero no encontró nada. Suspiró y se sentó. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo una gran cosa de esto? No es como si nunca hubiese salido a tomar unas copas con un chico antes. Pero este no era solo un chico. Era un bombero, y Caroline sonrió. La imagen de Nik con sus pantalones con tirantes apareció en su mente. Estaba increíblemente atractivo con ellos. Miró otra vez en su armario. Vio un vestido rosa pálido de Prada tendido en el suelo. Lo había conseguido en el trabajo desde la mancha de su falda, la hubiera acortado a la mitad del muslo. El vestido se ensanchaba en la cintura. El vestido tenía un lazo gigante que estaba atado en el lado que sujetaba el vestido. Se lo puso y se dio cuenta de que enseñaba la tirita del monstruo de las galletas en su rodilla. Suspiró. Buscó unos zapatos antes de maquillarse.

Bonnie entró y vio un gran enredo en el apartamento.

"¿Hola?" gritó Bonnie.

Caroline salió, sacando los rulos de su pelo.

"¿Nos han robado?" preguntó Bonnie.

"No! Me estoy preparando" dijo Caroline mientras se sacaba el último rulo del pelo.

"¿Para qué? ¿No es un poco corto ese vestido?" preguntó Bonnie.

"¿Lo es? Argh, no sé qué ponerme!"

"No, se ve bien, ¿A dónde vas?"

"Voy a tomar unas copas con un chico."

"¿Un chico? Por favor dime que no es Tyler."

"No es Tyler, créeme."

"¿Entonces quién?"

"Un chico que he conocido."

"Vamos, cuéntame más! ¿Un chico que merece un vestido de Prada? Debe ser especial."

"Es un bombero."

"Oh dios mío! ¿Cómo? Dónde! ¿Tiene amigos?"

"Es el hermano de una de las modelos."

"Entonces debe estar bueno."

"Lo está, y es inglés.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo encuentras a los mejores?"

"Casi me asaltan, rompí el tacón de Prada y me he raspado la rodilla y la barbilla."

"¿Valió la pena?"

"Quizás."

Caroline salió del taxi, intentando no llamar la atención de nadie y caminó hacia el bar. Esta vez vestía unos tacones Gucci, los cuales no eran tan altos como los de Prada. Entró en el bar y miró a su alrededor. Se dio cuenta de que iba demasiado arreglada para ese bar. Todo el mundo vestía pantalones tejanos y camisetas y aquí estaba ella llevando un vestido de Prada. Entonces se dio cuenta de que el vestido era demasiado corto cuando la mayoría de los chicos la estaban mirando. Caminó hacia la barra.

Nik entró en el bar vistiendo unos pantalones tejanos negros, una camiseta gris henley con unos botones desabrochados en la parte superior. Llevaba un par de collares y una chaqueta negra estilo militar. Notó que todo el mundo estaba mirando a la rubia del vestido rosa pálido del bar.

"Niño bonito, echa un vistazo a la rubia caliente de la barra" dijo su amigo Carl caminando hacia él.

Caroline pidió una bebida y se inclinó un poco sobre la barra. Pagó por la bebida y miró alrededor.

"Solo un poco más rubita, solo un poco más" dijo Carl mientras la miraba atentamente.

"Es mía" dijo Nik.

"La vi primero" se quejó Carl.

"Está aquí por mi" Nik sonrió y caminó hacia ella.

Nik fue hasta la barra y colocó una de sus manos en la cintura de ella. Caroline miró por encima y vio a Nik sonriendo y viéndose increíblemente sexy otra vez. Parecía que la familia de Rebekah había sido bendecida genéticamente con atractivo.

"Hola" Caroline sonrió.

"Hola encanto, ¿te gustaría sentarte en algún sitio?"

"Claro" Caroline cogió su bebida y lo siguió.

Los otros chicos viéndolo, gimieron internamente mientras se dieron cuenta de que el niño bonito como ellos lo llamaban se las arreglaba para conseguir otra chica. Caroline se sentó con Nik a su lado. La camarera vino y puso una bebida delante de Nik y se fue. Caroline le dio una mirada confusa.

"Aquí me conocen" dijo Nik.

"¿Eres un alcohólico?"

"No, es un bar de bomberos, aquí venimos a relajarnos."

La camarera volvió y puso una bebida enfrente de Caroline. Era una bebida rosa en un vaso de Martini.

"No he pedido esto" dijo Caroline.

"Algún chico del bar lo ha hecho" respondió la camarera y se fue.

Caroline miró el bar y vio un grupo de chicos sentados. Nik miró hacia ellos.

"Solo quieren meterme en un lío" dijo Nik.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque les gusta hacerlo. Y porque eres la chica más caliente que hay aquí ahora."

"¿De verdad? Creo que soy la única chica que hay aquí y ahora, además de la camarera."

"Eso también. Recoge en una hora o así."

"¿Así que, vas a decirme cómo has acabado siendo un bombero en la ciudad de Nueva York?"

"¿Directa al grano por lo que veo? Me gusta."

"Me imagino que si nos saltamos las preguntas incomodas en primer lugar, podemos beber el resto de la noche."

"No si vas a tomar bebidas de chica."

"¿Y tú que estas bebiendo?"

"Whiskey."

"Ugh, no sé porque a los chicos os gusta tanto beber esa cosa."

"Es un gusto adquirido, amor."

"¿Entonces vas a contarme tu historia o no?"

"Bien, pero no es muy interesante. Vine aquí hace unos años. Mi padre me cortó el dinero cuando aún estaba en la universidad. Trabaje un pub local por un tiempo, ahorré el suficiente dinero para venir aquí. Tuve unos trabajos bastante horribles aquí, entonces uno de los chicos con los que trabajaba me contó sobre una prueba. La hice, y aquí estoy."

Caroline se preguntó porque su padre le cortó el dinero. Ella no quería curiosear así que lo dejó.

"¿Así como así? ¿Te convertiste en bombero?" preguntó Caroline.

"Bueno, me hicieron trabajar por ello. La prueba escrita fue bien, pero después estaba la prueba física. Me hicieron afeitarme la cabeza."

"¿De verdad?"

"Sí."

"No puedo imaginarte calvo."

"No fue bonito te lo puedo asegurar."

Los dos se rieron y Caroline tomó un sorbo de su bebida.

"¿Qué hay sobre ti? ¿Cómo has acabado trabajando en la moda con mi hermana?"

"Tu hermana es modelo, yo no."

"¿Por qué no? Obviamente eres preciosa.

"Se necesita más que una cara bonita para ser una modelo."

"Deberías decirle eso a Rebekah."

"¿Los dos sois siempre así?"

"¿Así como?"

"Soy hija única, así que no sé qué es tener un hermano o una hermana."

"Tienes suerte, no tienes que luchar por la atención de tus padres. No tienes que compartir con tus hermanos, no tienes que vigilar al más joven para asegurarte de que ella no hace nada estúpido como comer lápices de colores o apuñalar el enchufe con un tenedor."

"Si, pero fue bastante solitario crecer. Además mis padres no estaban mucho por mí para luchar por su atención."

"Intenta luchar con tres hermanos y una hermana."

"¿Tantos?"

"Si, Rebekah es la más joven."

"Puedo verlo, te vuelves todo protector alrededor de ella."

"Es mi naturaleza."

"¿Eres el mayor?"

"No, tengo dos hermanos mayores. Elijah y Finn."

"Rebekah lo mencionó."

"Si, él es el responsable. Nadie ha oído de Finn en años. Huyó con una chica y nunca volvió."

"Es un poco duro."

"Vamos a decir que la vida del hogar no era la mejor para él. No le culpo. Espero que sea feliz donde quiera que esté."

Caroline estaba contando mentalmente en su cabeza a sus hermanos.

"¿Así que eres el hermano del medio?" preguntó Caroline.

"Más o menos. Kol es mi hermano menor. Está aún en el internado."

"¿Internado? ¿Es una cosa inglesa?"

"No exactamente. Mis padres nos enviaron fuera después de la escuela primaria. Pensaron que era bueno para nosotros. Nos hizo más fuertes, pero de alguna manera estamos resentidos con nuestros padres."

"Pero has salido bien."

"En cierto modo. Sobrevivimos con cada uno."

"Rebekah dijo que no te había visto desde la escuela primaria."

"Mis padres me enviaron fuera muy temprano por alguna razón, creo que es porque era muy mala influencia para Rebekah."

"¿De verdad?"

"Suficiente sobre mí."

"Pero eres tan inglés e interesante."

"¿De verdad? Porque soy inglés soy interesante."

"Podría ser el acento."

"Eso ayuda."

"¿Qué quieres saber?"

"¿Cómo acabaste aquí en Nueva York?"

"Soy de un pequeño pueblo en Virginia, en medio de la nada, donde no pasa nada. Vine a la universidad aquí en Nueva York. Me gradué y acabé quedándome aquí."

"¿Así como así?"

"Bueno, hubo algún que otro factor. Mis dos mejores amigas están aquí, compartimos un apartamento, antes has visto a una de ellas, Elena, la morena con los dos chicos que la persiguen."

"Oh sí, me acuerdo."

"Si, bueno ahora vivo con ellas. Trabaja en la edición, y mi otra amiga está consiguiendo un master en química. Son realmente estupendas, me ayudaron cuando…" Caroline se paró.

Nik esperó a que terminara. Ella miró su bebida. Realmente no quería pensar en Tyler.

"¿Pasa algo malo?" preguntó Nik.

"No, nada. Mi novio de tres años me ha dejado recientemente. Esa fue otra razón por la que me quede aquí. No quería volver a casa y ser la chica que no lo consiguió. La que fue a la gran ciudad y volvió a casa con la cola entre las piernas."

"Es un estúpido perdedor por dejarte."

Caroline lo miró.

"Tuvo que ser increíblemente estúpido para dejarte ir. Quizás le gustan las mujeres feas."

Caroline rio.

"Tienes a todos los chicos del bar mirándote."

"Eso es porque soy la única chica aquí."

"No, es porque eres preciosa, y están esperando a que me levante y que vaya al baño y poder estar a tu alrededor."

Caroline rio otra vez. Nik se acercó y agarró su mano.

"Es la verdad. Eres preciosa, y fuerte y si puedes soportar a Rebekah te mereces un monumento o unas vacaciones."

"No es tan mala."

"La has conocido solo unos días, la he conocido toda mi vida. No vengas llorándome querida."

"No lloro fácilmente."

"No le digas eso, lo verá como un reto."

Unas cuantas bebidas más tarde, Caroline se sentía felizmente borracha. Nik solo la miraba.

"¿Así que Nik es el diminutivo de?" preguntó Caroline mientras jugaba con el borde del vaso.

"Niklaus."

"Es un nombre extraño."

"Es bastante antiguo. Mi madre quería un tipo de nombre diferente."

"¿Por qué te llaman niño bonito?"

"Es un apodo. Todos tenemos uno. Nos dan uno cuando somos novatos."

Caroline rio.

"No, no es lo que estás pensando querida."

"¿Qué es lo que estoy pensando?"

"No es lo que piensas los novatos son los nuevos bomberos que llegan al parque de bomberos. Durante el primer año están en un periodo de prueba, no saben lo que hacen así que los demás tenemos que dirigir."

"Oh dios, es como una fraternidad! ¿Hay novatadas?"

"NO!"

"Está bien, puedes decirme."

"No hacemos novatadas. Nos gastamos bromas pero no hacemos novatadas."

"Está bien, si tú lo dices."

"Realmente no."

"No estoy diciendo nada, no estoy juzgando."

"Estás juzgando tanto."

"Está bien, quizás un poco. Pero no es como si hablase con un bombero cada día."

"Tú podrías."

Caroline sintió sus mejillas rojas. Ella se retiró y acabó su bebida. La camarera volvió y dejó otra bebida. Era otra bebida rosa.

"¿Quién sigue comprándome bebidas? ¿Y por qué todas son rosas?" preguntó Caroline.

Nik rio para sí mismo y miró a su alrededor. Caroline frunció el ceño y miró alrededor. Se inclinó, tomó la bebida de Nik y se la bebió de un trago.

"Ugh, estaba asqueroso" dijo Caroline.

"Se supone que tienes que darle sorbos, no bebértela de golpe."

"Has estado bebiendo eso toda la noche, niño bonito."

Nik le hizo señas al barman para otra bebida, mientras Caroline miraba. Ella sonrió mientras sentía el efecto del alcohol en ella. La camarera le dejó a él su bebida y Caroline sonrió.

"¿Qué tan lejos estas?" preguntó Nik.

"No tan lejos. Puedo manejar mi licor."

"Está bien querida."

"¿Por qué te convertiste en bombero?"

"Ya te lo he dicho amor."

"Me has contado como, pero no porque."

"Algunos chicos sueñan con convertirse en bomberos cuando crecen. Muchos de ellos crecen y tienen trabajos aburridos en una oficina en cualquier parte."

"¿Y tú nunca creciste?"

"Algo así. No hago lo que la gente espera de mí."

"Ni yo, quizás es por eso que nos llevamos tan bien."

"¿Lo hacemos?"

"Si, tú no te has ido y yo no he huido llorando aun. Es una buena señal."

"Estaría mal dejar a una dama a estas horas de la noche."

"¿Eres siempre tan caballeroso o te lo han enseñado en la escuela de bomberos?"

Nik rio entre dientes. Caroline era entretenida y divertida cuando estaba borracha, e incluso más perspicaz.

"¿Cómo es que estás soltera?" preguntó Nik.

"Podría hacerte la misma pregunta. Eres inglés, eres un bombero, y tienes todos los dientes."

"No me había dado cuenta que tener todos los dientes era importante."

"Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen sobre los ingleses y los dientes."

"¿Qué?"

"No importa!"

El teléfono móvil de Caroline empezó a sonar. Lo sacó de su bolso y vio que era su madre. Se quejó.

"Es mi madre, ugh" dijo Caroline.

"Oh vamos, deberías hablar con tu querida y anciana madre."

"Puedes hablar con ella entonces."

"Bien" Nik agarró el teléfono y respondió.

"Devuélvemelo!" gritó Caroline.

"Hola, teléfono de Caroline, ¿yo?" soy Nik. Caroline está aquí, está un poco borracha. No, no, no, acabo de conocer a su hija. Estamos tomando unas copas, eso es todo. No, no puede llamarlo una cita. Para que sea una cita, ¿debería haber comida involucrada no cree? Por supuesto que puedo cocinar, soy un bombero, tendría a doce chicos enfadados en el parque de bomberos. Oh, está bien. Quiere hablar contigo" Nik le pasó el teléfono.

Caroline se quejó y tomó el teléfono.

"Hola mamá. No, solo he bebido un poco. Sí, es inglés. Es el hermano de una de las modelos de donde trabajo. Mamá! No! Te llamaré! Adiós!"

Nik la miró con diversión.

"No me hagas esto! Ahora ella estará con que salga a conocer gente, que tenga citas otra vez, blah blah blah. Ugh!"

"Tu madre es dulce, se preocupa por ti. Yo no he hablado con mi madre en años."

"¿Tanto tiempo? ¿No la echas de menos?"

"A veces, pero intentó no pensar en ello."

"¿Qué pasó?"

"No lo sé. Todo estaba bien, y después cambió. No sé lo que hice, pero me dio la espalda."

Caroline se inclinó y cogió su mano.

"Es una mierda. Ya que estamos con padres de mierda., mi padre dejó a mi madre por otro chico."

"Ouch."

"Si, él la dejó y nunca volvió a mirar atrás. Recibo una carta o algo suyo muy raramente. Mi madre es una adicta al trabajo, se mantiene ocupada para no tener que pensar en su matrimonio fallido."

"Esto se ha vuelto deprimente. No vamos a ser borrachos deprimidos. Vámonos de aquí."

"Vale, estoy hambrienta."

"La comida está bien, ¿eso lo hace una cita, entonces?"

"Realmente nunca me has pedido para salir, solo para tomar unas copas."

"¿Entonces es una cita de practica?"

"Entonces llámalo media cita."

"Está bien, vamos a conseguirte comida" Nik se levantó y le tendió su mano.

Caroline cogió su bolso y tomó su mano y salió con él. Podía sentir los ojos en ella mientras salía. Nik puso su mano en la parte baja de su espalda mientras salían. El aire frio golpeo su piel y ella tembló. Sintió a Nik poner su chaqueta sobre sus hombros y lo miró.

"Gracias" dijo Caroline.

Nik tiró de la chaqueta para cubrirla. Ella pasó los brazos por la chaqueta y enseguida se vio abrumada por su perfume. Estaba rodeada. Cerró los ojos.

"Hey, ¿Estas bien?" preguntó Nik mientras tomaba en sus manos la cara de ella hacia arriba.

"Si, solo hambrienta."

"No te desmayes."

"No lo haré."

Nik sostuvo la mano de Caroline mientras caminaban unas cuantas cuadras. Pararon delante de un cartel amarillo y rojo brillante, iluminaba Perritos Calientes.

"¿En serio?" dijo Caroline.

"¿Qué? ¿Eres demasiado buena para esto?" preguntó Nik.

"No, este es el mejor sitio para comer después de beber!"

Caroline fue hacia allí y pidió un perrito caliente con todo lo que contenía. Nik caminó hacia allí después de ella y la miró.

"No lo voy a compartir contigo" dijo Caroline.

"Obviamente" respondió Nik.

Estuvieron comiendo los perritos calientes y riendo. Caroline estaba sorprendida de lo relajado que estaba Nik. Nada parecía alterarlo.

"Recuerdo venir aquí cuando estaba en la universidad. Bebíamos cerveza barata y más tarde veníamos aquí. Echo de menos esos días" dijo Caroline.

"Me pregunto si Rebekah alguna vez comería esto."

"Deberías traerla aquí. Le encantaría."

"¿Estamos hablando de la misma Rebekah, verdad?"

Caroline rodó los ojos. Se terminó su perrito caliente y bebió zumo de papaya. Miró por encima del hombro de Nik cuando escuchó una voz familiar. Era Tyler, estaba borracho, con su brazo alrededor de una chica. Caroline miró hacia otro lado e intentó esconderse. Nik se dio cuenta de su repentino cambio y miró hacia Tyler que estaba pidiendo perritos calientes. Volvió a mirar a Caroline.

"¿Ese es tu ex?" Nik le susurró.

"Hablando de incomodidad."

Nik la tomó en sus brazos y la sostuvo cerca. Ella enterró su cara en el pecho de él. Inhaló su perfume masculino otra vez y se relajó contra él. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él y se sintió a salvo. Escucho el sonido de alguien vomitando y levantó la cabeza para mirar. La chica que estaba con Tyler estaba vomitando en el suelo.

"No está bien bebé" dijo Tyler mientras le daba un mordisco a su perrito caliente.

Caroline enterró su cara en el pecho de Nik otra vez.

"Vámonos de aquí" susurró Nik.

Caroline asintió. Nik se apartó de ella. Puso su mano en la cintura de ella y después se inclinó ligeramente y puso su otro brazo por debajo de sus rodillas. La levantó en sus brazos antes de que pudiese decir algo. Los trabajadores estaban intentando limpiar el vómito y ayudar a la chica a estar de pie en la esquina mientras Tyler seguía comiendo. Nik llevó a Caroline, mientras intentaba evitar el vómito del suelo. Nik la llevó hacia la cuadra.

"Puedes ponerme en el suelo."

"¿Por qué haría eso?"

"Puedo caminar."

"Puedo llevarte."

"Los bomberos no llevan a la gente a la inversa."

"Realmente no los llevamos, los arrastramos."

"Vaya manera de arruinar la fantasía de cualquier chica!"

"¿Querrías ser sacada de un edificio ardiendo mientras tu cabeza está en el humo?"

"Depende, ¿me sacarías tú?"

Nik la puso en el suelo y dio un paso hacia atrás. Rápidamente la cogió y se la puso al hombro. Caroline gritó.

"Oh dios mío! Bájame!"

"¿No era esto lo que querías?"

"No voy a darle a todo el mundo un espectáculo gratis! Bájame!"

El viento sopló y levantó su falda. Caroline gritó. Nik miró y vio que su falda voló. El tiro de la falda para bajarla.

"Bájame! No quiero que todo el mundo vea mi trasero!"

Nik rio y la bajó. Caroline inmediatamente se bajó el vestido para asegurarse de que tapaba todo.

"Sabía que había visto ese trasero antes!" Tyler gritó detrás de ellos.

Caroline estaba mortificada de haber llamado la atención de Tyler. Un Tyler borracho, que aparentemente había abandonado a la chica que estaba vomitando en el suelo. Caroline se escondía detrás de Nik, esperando poder desaparecer.

"Muestra respeto por la chica!" gritó Nik.

"Si cierto, su trasero está colgando. Y que trasero es ese!" gritó Tyler.

"Vigila tu boca!" gritó Nik.

"Ese trasero es asombroso! Lo sé, lo he golpeado!" dijo Tyler mientras empezó a hacer movimientos.

Caroline se quedó allí de pie mientras veía como Tyler daba estocadas en el aire. Nik estaba allí de pie sin saber qué hacer. Tyler estaba claramente borracho y haciendo el gilipollas.

"¿Ahora lo estas golpeando tú? Entonces sabes lo asombroso que es ese trasero!" gritó Tyler mientras empezó a follar con el poste de luz.

"Oh dios mío" dijo Caroline escandalizada.

"Es un trasero asombroso, como spiderman!" dijo Tyler y empezó a follar con el suelo.

"¿Y saliste con este chico?" preguntó Nik.

"Shush!" rápidamente Caroline cogió su teléfono y empezó a hacer un video de Tyler follando con el suelo.

Caroline rio y guardó su teléfono. Cogió la mano de Nik y se lo llevó mientras Tyler seguía follando con el suelo. Caminaron unas cuadras.

"Tenía razón, ese chico es un gilipollas" dijo Nik.

"Sí que lo es, creo que estoy mejor sin él."

"Lo estás."

Nik se inclinó y rápidamente la besó en los labios por un segundo antes de apartarse.

"Lo siento, no debería-"

Caroline no lo dejó acabar, lo acercó y lo besó de vuelta. Los labios de él devoraron los suyos mientras los brazos de ella rodearon su cuello. Las manos de Nik se apoyaron en su cintura mientras la atraía a su cuerpo. Ella sintió sus manos recorrer su cuerpo pero paró. Ella alargó su mano hasta la de él, la puso encima de las suyas y la guio hasta la curva de su trasero. La mano de él le dio un suave apretón. Ella notó una sonrisa en los labios de él.

"Tenía razón, ese trasero es asombroso!" dijo Nik.

La mano de Caroline se deslizó por su espalda, y agarró su trasero. Nik levantó una ceja hacia ella.

"No estás tan mal."

"Vámonos de aquí."

El capítulo es largo, pero espero que os haya gustado!


	2. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Caroline enterró su cara más profundamente en su almohada. Era caliente y se apretó más a ella. Sus manos fueron a ahuecar un poco la almohada, cuando se dio cuenta de que la almohada no era suave, ni de cerca blanda. Era firme y respiraba. Caroline abrió los ojos lentamente y vio un pecho respirando. Levantó la cabeza y miró hacia arriba. Nik estaba durmiendo en su cama desnudo. Se miró a ella misma y se dio cuenta de que también estaba desnuda. Rápidamente intentó pensar en lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Miró alrededor de su habitación y vio sus ropas todas tiradas. Volvió a mirar a Nik quien seguía durmiendo. Su brazo aún estaba alrededor de ella mientras su otro brazo caía por la cama. Caroline levantó la sábana lentamente para ver si Nik estaba completamente desnudo. Lo estaba y ella rio para sí misma.

Escuchó la puerta de su apartamento cerrarse de golpe.

"Elena! Caroline! Sé que una de vosotras está aquí!" gritó Bonnie.

Rápidamente Caroline salió corriendo de la cama y agarró la sábana de la cama para envolverse en ella. Volvió a mirar a Nik quien estaba durmiendo. Inclinó la cabeza un poco, tomándolo todo.

"Sé que estáis aquí!" gritó Bonnie.

Caroline rápidamente salió de su habitación y cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido. Corrió a la sala de estar donde vio a una Bonnie enfadada.

"Bonnie!" Caroline le susurró.

"¿Por qué estás susurrando? ¿Qué diablos te pasó? Esperaría esto de Elena."

"Tengo a alguien aquí."

Bonnie solo miró a Caroline como si tuviese ocho cabezas. Vio el pelo alocado y de sexo y la mancha de delineador bajo los ojos de Caroline. Observó cómo tiraba de la manta más cerca de ella.

"Lo sé, nuestro vecino fisgón me acechó el segundo en el que entré en el edificio. Estaba sacando a pasear a esa cosa que llama perro. Quejándose de como parecía un rodeo esto la noche anterior, con sonidos de animales! ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo?"

"Me emborraché la otra noche."

"¿De verdad? Esa no eres tú Care."

"Mira, no pensé que iba a suceder. Quedamos para tomar unas copas, fuimos a comer unos perritos calientes y nos encontramos con Tyler."

"Dime que no es Tyler el que está ahí."

"No lo es, es el bombero del que te hable."

"¿Entonces, porque lo estabas montando como si fuese un rodeo?"

Caroline se tapó la cara con las manos y quiso morirse de la vergüenza.

"No lo hice, quiero decir, ugh, no hay manera de que diga esto sin sonar absolutamente estúpida ¿verdad?"

"No realmente. Pensé que era Elena quejándose sobre eso, no tú. ¿Estás bien?"

"Si, tengo que prepararme para ir a trabajar."

"Siempre estoy aquí, cuando necesites hablar."

"Gracias" Caroline volvió a su habitación.

Abrió la puerta y vio que Nik se giró sobre su estómago y ahora su trasero estaba mirando hacia ella. Caroline cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se preguntó cuál era la mejor manera de dirigirse en esta situación. Nunca había tenido que echar a alguien de su cama antes. Se sentó en la cama y se preguntó si lo iba a arruinar. Se acostó con él después de una media cita. ¿Volvería a hablar con ella otra vez? ¿Cómo reaccionaría Rebekah? Odiaba como siempre arruinaba las cosas. Suspiró y se estiró en la cama. Miró hacia él quien seguía durmiendo. Notó pequeñas cicatrices blancas en su espalda, y se giró hacia su lado. Las miró, estaban esparcidas por su espalda. Se preguntó de dónde vendrían. Muchas de ellas parecían viejas y descoloridas. Vio una M en la mitad de su espalda cerca de su espina. La miró, dándose cuenta de que alguien la había esculpido en su piel. Extendió los dedos y ligeramente trazó la M de su espalda. Caroline se inclinó y suavemente besó la cicatriz cerca de su hombro. Sus labios fueron hacia su cuello. El brazo de Nik la envolvió acercándola más a él. Levantó la cabeza, revelando el sexy pelo que tenía al levantarse.

"Buenos días amor" dijo Nik mientras se giraba sobre su lado.

"Buenos días" Caroline respondió.

"Veo que eres una roba sábanas," dijo Nik mientras empezaba a tirar de la sábana del cuerpo de ella.

"Tenía frio" Caroline hizo un mohín.

"Yo te daré calor," dijo Nik mientras tiraba de la sábana de su cuerpo y los tapaba a ambos, "Es como desenvolver un regalo de navidad."

El pulgar de Nik recorrió la barbilla de Caroline, pasando junto a un recordatorio de su caída. Su mano se deslizó por el cuello y la tiró en la cama. La miró a los ojos.

"Eres tan hermosa" dijo Nik.

Caroline estaba sorprendida. No esperaba que le dijese eso. La mano de ella se deslizó hasta descansar en su hombro. Lo miró a los ojos y sonrió.

"No estás tan mal" dijo Caroline mientras su dedo trazaba su mandíbula y paraba cerca de su boca.

"¿Qué te pasó aquí?" preguntó Caroline rozando el lugar cerca de su boca.

"Los escombros del techo me cayeron encima, dándome en la cara" respondió Nik.

Caroline miró la cicatriz descolorida de su cara. Se inclinó y lo besó.

Elena abrió la puerta del apartamento mientras Damon la seguía.

"¿Dónde estuviste la otra noche? Te llamé y mandé mensajes, y odio mandar mensajes!" gritó Damon.

"Estaba fuera, y no quería hablar contigo, no cuando eres así."

"Estabas con él verdad!"

"Tengo que prepararme para ir a trabajar."

"¿Así que tuviste sexo en la oficina con mi hermano en su mesa? ¿Qué no tuviste suficiente la otra noche?"

"Damon para."

"No, no puedes seguir haciendo esto. No puedo seguir haciendo esto! No puedes hacernos esto a los dos! No es justo!"

"No puedo ¿vale? Os he dicho a los dos que no me puedo decidir! No sé cómo! Quiero decir, os amo a los dos"

"Pero no puedes tenernos a los dos!"

"Lo sé, lo siento, solo que ahora no puedo ¿vale?"

"Elena!"

"Déjame en paz Damon, por favor!" Elena corrió hacia la habitación de Caroline.

"Elena!" Damon la persiguió.

"Caroline! Necesito hablar-" dijo Elena mientras abría la puerta de la habitación de Caroline.

"Oh Dios Nik!" gimió Caroline.

"Oh Dios! Lo siento!" dijo Elena mientras se giraba e intentaba irse pero Damon estaba justo detrás de ella.

"Fuera de aquí! Fuera de aquí ahora!" Caroline les gritó.

Nik paró y la miró y movió la cabeza para ver a Elena y a Damon ahí de pie.

"Fuera de aquí! FUERA DE AQUÍ!" gritó Caroline.

"¿Nosotros o él?" preguntó Damon.

"Vosotros dos! Fuera de aquí! AHORA!" Caroline gritó y les lanzó una almohada.

"Lo siento Care," Elena empujó a Damon fuera de la puerta y la cerró.

"Buen trabajo rubita!" gritó Damon.

Caroline se cubrió la cara con las manos. Quería morirse o meterse debajo de una roca y morir ahí.

"¿Por qué me está pasando esto a mí?" dijo Caroline.

"Alégrate querida."

"¿Cómo estás bien con esto?"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué me he despertado con una preciosa mujer a mi lado esta mañana? ¿Qué he estado a punto, o a seguir teniendo sexo esta mañana contigo? Es una buena maña para mí."

"Al menos es buena para ti."

"¿No estás feliz amor? Puedo cambiar eso."

Nik desapareció debajo de las sábanas. Caroline lo sintió besar su caja torácica, su estómago y después detenerse en sus muslos. Jadeó al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Elena estaba saliendo de la ducha. Se puso el albornoz y caminó hacia la cocina donde Damon estaba sentado. Estaba bebiendo café en su taza.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aun aquí?" preguntó Elena.

"Esperándote, pensaba que podíamos compartir el coche."

"Deberías irte, creo que hemos avergonzado a Caroline lo suficiente por un día."

"Tú lo hiciste, yo solo era un espectador."

"Damon vamos."

"Sabias que no han dejado aun la habitación. Creía que habían recogido cuando salimos de la habitación. Nunca supe que tenía la rubita, bueno, ahora probablemente lo sabe."

"Damon!"

"Oh vamos! Relájate. Eres tú la que ha entrado donde ellos estaban, sin tocar a la puerta. Todo esto se podría haber evitado si tú hubieses dejado de correr y hubieses hablado conmigo."

"Esto no es mi culpa!"

"Nunca la tomé por una de ese tipo."

"Damon! Necesitas irte."

"Pensaba que íbamos a compartir el coche."

"Cogeré el tren! Ahora vete!"

"Pero aun he terminado mi café."

Elena cogió la taza de café de sus manos.

"Ya estás, ahora vete. No necesito más drama está mañana."

"No llegues tarde a trabajar, ya sabes cómo tu jefe se pone."

La puerta de la habitación de Caroline se abrió. Elena y Damon se giraron para ver a Nik salir ya vestido y a Caroline con su albornoz. Caroline fulminó a Elena y a Damon mientras pasaba junto a ellos hacia la puerta. Damon miró a Nik, inclinando la cabeza y levantándole los pulgares a Caroline.

"No está mal Barbie, mejor que el último" dijo Damon mientras le quitaba la taza de café a Elena y le daba un sorbo.

"Así que, um, ¿me llamas?" dijo Caroline inclinándose hacia la puerta.

"¿Cuándo estás libre?"

"Viernes, Sábado."

"Tengo que revisar mi horario, creo que estoy trabajando en el turno del fin de semana."

"Oh."

"¿Estás libre mañana?"

"Sí."

"Te llamaré" Nik se inclinó y le besó la frente.

"De acuerdo."

Nik abrió la puerta y salió. Caroline cerró la puerta con llave. Se dio la vuelta y miró a Damon y a Elena.

"La próxima vez que uno de vosotros entre en mi habitación sin tocar a la puerta os colgaré por las uñas de los pies!" dijo Caroline y se fue hacia el baño.

"Creía que íbamos a tener una charla de chicas" Damon gritó.

Caroline dejó que el agua caliente recorriese su cuerpo en la ducha. Se sentía bien y sus músculos se relajaron. Echó el champú en su mano y se lo frotó en el pelo. Sonrió mientras pensaba en Nik. Se aclaró el pelo mientras imaginaba sus labios en los de ella, besándola. Enjabonó su cuerpo. Notó con su dedo pequeño como si fuesen moratones en su cadera. Ahora tenía moratones sexuales. Un recordatorio de la noche pasada. Se inclinó para alcanzar sus piernas cuando sintió lo dolorida que estaba. No se había sentido así, nunca. Sonrió.

"Caroline, siento haber entrado donde tu estabas esta mañana" dijo Elena mientras entraba en el baño.

"Elena! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Tenía que hablar contigo, y sabía que me tendrías que escuchar aquí."

"Bien."

"Lo siento, ¿vale? No tendría que haber entrado. No sabía que estabas saliendo con alguien."

Caroline suspiró. Elena estaba tan ocupada envuelta en su propio triángulo amoroso para notar que estaba pasando algo más.

"No lo estoy, quedamos ayer por la noche para tomar unas copas."

"¿Lo acababas de conocer?"

"Es el hermano de una de las modelos. Es un bombero."

"¿Y te acostaste con él?"

"No lo planeé, ¿vale? Además hace mucho desde lo de Tyler."

"Pero esto es tan no tú. Quiero decir, bien por ti, superando lo de Tyler."

"Lo he superado."

"Entonces, ¿vas a verlo otra vez?"

"Quizás."

"¿Qué, no fue lo suficientemente bueno para una segunda cita?"

"Oh lo fue, me ha dicho que me llamará."

"Llámalo, a los chicos le gusta cuando las chicas toman el mando. ¿Qué tienes que perder?"

"Lo llamaré hoy después, tengo que ir a trabajar."

Caroline corrió hacia su habitación, frenéticamente intentando buscar algo que ponerse para ir a trabajar. Se puso un vestido azul y buscó unos zapatos. Encontró uno y buscó el otro. Miró debajo de su cama y encontró uno de los collares de Nik tirados en el suelo. Lo alcanzó y lo cogió. Miró hacia la extraña pieza metálica plateada colgando en un cordón negro. No sabía lo que era. Encontró su otro zapato y lo cogió. Cogió su bolso y salió. Se había puesto un zapato y estaba luchando por ponerse el otro zapato y coger su bolso y servirse un poco de café. Se le cayó el collar de él y se quejó. Lo cogió y se lo puso. Deslizó el asa del bolso en su brazo y se bebió la mitad de la taza de café que se sirvió. Se ajustó la hebilla de su zapato y salió

Entró en la casa de moda y pasó junto a la oficina de Blair. Blair estaba hablando con Rebekah y de buen humor.

"Caroline! Caroline ven aquí!" gritó Blair.

"Buenos días Blair, buenos días Rebekah" sonrió Caroline.

"¿Aún no ha venido la tela de Japón?" preguntó Blair.

"Aun no, el chico de los repartos no viene hasta las 11" dijo Caroline.

"¿Han hecho mi patrón?"

"Si, lo están haciendo ahora, lo tendrías que tener para mañana. ¿Algo más?"

"Rebekah parece que necesita un nuevo par de zapatos y un bolso nuevo. Enséñale algunos y envía los diseños aprobados a la fábrica."

"Si Blair, vamos Rebekah" dijo Caroline.

Rebekah siguió a Caroline por el pasillo.

"Gracias por cubrirme, Blair se hubiese puesto histérica si hubiese descubierto que rompí los zapatos" dijo Caroline.

"No hay problema. Es lo menos que podía hace después de que te cayeras al suelo intentando encontrar a mi hermano."

Caroline sonrió y trató de no pensar en las manos de Nik tocando su cuerpo. Sacudió la cabeza. Caroline miró los zapatos de la estantería.

"¿Qué color de zapatos quieres?" Caroline preguntó sujetando un par de zapatos.

"¿Por qué llevas eso puesto?"

"¿El qué?" Caroline miró hacia su vestido.

"¿Por que llevas el collar de Nik? ¿Se lo has robado?" preguntó Rebekah enfadada.

"No!" dijo Caroline dejando los zapatos.

"Él no te lo daría a ti! ¿Por qué se lo has cogido?"

Caroline no sabía que decir. No quería contarle que se había acostado con su hermano, y que eso probablemente había sido pateado debajo de su cama mientras se estaban sacando la ropa el uno al otro.

"No lo cogí, solo lo encontré."

"Estás mintiendo! Devuélvelo!"

Caroline rápidamente se quitó el collar y Rebekah se lo arrebató de las manos. Sostuvo la pieza de metal en sus manos, sus dedos acariciándola. Vio a Caroline mirarla y se giró. Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y llamó a Nik.

"¿Qué?" se quejó Nik desde el teléfono.

"¿Qué demonios hace Caroline con tu collar?"Rebekah gritó por teléfono.

Nik estaba durmiendo en su cama, rodó sobre su espalda.

"¿Me llamas por un collar?"

"¿Por qué lo tiene ella?"

"¿De qué me estás hablando? Estoy cansado, y ahora mismo no tienes mucho sentido."

"El collar que te di Nik, el de cuando éramos pequeños, antes de que te enviaran lejos. ¿Te acuerdas? Me prometiste que no te lo quitarías!"

Nik se sentó en la cama y miró hacia el gancho de la pared donde colgaba todos sus collares. Vio que no estaba.

"Debo haberlo perdido."

"¿De verdad Nik? ¿Eso es lo mejor con lo que me puedes venir?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Por qué lo tiene Caroline? ¿Se lo diste a ella?"

"No, te he dicho que lo he perdido, debe haberse caído cuando estaba…"

"¿Cuándo estabas que?"

Caroline observó a Rebekah gritarle a Nik por el teléfono. Se estaba enfadando y enfadando y estaba intentando penar en una manera de irse sin que lo notase. Podía escuchar a Nik gritarle a ella a través del teléfono.

"¿Hiciste qué? ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Te la estás follando? ¿De verdad? ¿La conoces desde hace un día y te has acostado con ella? ¿Qué demonios? ¿Tienes que follarte a todas mis amigas, es eso? Oh, cállate! Es mi única amiga aquí, deja de follártela, por mí! Lo digo en serio Nik! No me importa!" Rebekah le colgó y fulminó a Caroline.

Caroline no dijo nada. Rebekah sostuvo el collar en su mano y salió furiosa. Caroline estaba aliviada de que se hubiese ido y fue capaz de respirar. Se preguntó qué estaba haciendo Nik. Probablemente enfadado con ella. Su día no iba mejorando.

Caroline revisó su teléfono otra vez, y no había ninguna llamada perdida. Suspiró. Se inclinó en el mostrador de la cocina. Dijo que la iba a llamar pero no lo había hecho. No quería parecer desesperada así que lo llamó, dos veces, a lo largo del día. Se suponía que tenían que reunirse hoy pero nunca llamó. Se fue a su habitación y se cambió la ropa del trabajo por algo más confortable. Siempre hacia lo mismo. Siempre se las arreglaba para fastidiarlo todo. Odiaba esa sensación. Odiaba sentirse usada. La vida de soltera la estaba empezando a molestar. Miró hacia arriba y vio la batidora en el mostrador y sonrió.

Caroline estaba cubierta de harina y de glaseado mientras terminaba de glasear los cupcakes. Cocinar siempre la hacía sentir mejor, como si tuviese alguna forma de control sobre algo. Decidió que no iba a estar deprimida durante mucho tiempo. Se vistió, con un vestido blanco de Calvin Klein con lunares negros en él. Era un poco Doris Day con la falda acampanada y el arco en la parte posterior. Se arregló el pelo y se puso un poco de maquillaje. Se puso unos tacones, puso los cupcakes en una caja y salió. Si Nik iba a ser el típico chico que se acostaba con una chica y decir que iba a llamarla y decirle la verdad, iba a hacer que se lo comiese. Literalmente.

Caroline apareció en el parque de bomberos. Pagó al taxista y caminó hacia la puerta y tocó el timbre. Esperó y esperó. Finalmente la puerta se abrió.

"¿Te perdiste cariño?" le preguntó el viejo capitán.

"Estoy buscando a Nik" respondió Caroline.

"¿A niño bonito?"

"Si, él."

"Acaban de volver, está en la ducha. Entra."

Caroline sonrió y entró dentro. Vio una larga fila de chaquetas de bomberos colgadas, junto con sus cascos y sus pantalones. El olor a plástico quemado llenaba la habitación.

"Si tienes comida, es mejor que no lo anuncies. A veces actúan como si no hubiesen visto comida antes" dijo el capitán.

Caroline miró a su alrededor y vio a unos cuantos bomberos hablando los unos con los otros.

"Niño bonito! Ven aquí! Tienes una entrega especial!" gritó el capitán.

Nik se cambió con su ropa normal. Su pelo aún estaba húmedo y parecía cansado. Fue hacia donde estaba el capitán. Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando vio a Caroline.

"Hola encanto" Nik sonrió.

"Estás fuera de horario, así que fuera de aquí niño bonito" dijo el capitán, y se fue.

"Gracias capitán. Buenas noches" dijo Nik antes de poner su atención otra vez en Caroline, "¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"No actúes lindo con todas tus cosas de bombero. Si vas a ser uno de esos chicos capullos que nunca llaman a las chicas después de acostarse con ellas, entonces te lo puedes comer!" Caroline empujó la caja de cupcakes a sus manos.

"¿Hiciste cupcakes?" preguntó Nik.

"Si! Puedo cocinar! Puedo hacer muchas cosas si te hubiese molestado en preguntar! Y no necesito a tu hermana siendo una psicópata conmigo tampoco!" gritó Caroline.

"¿Cupcakes? He oído cupcakes" dijo un bombero cercano.

"¿Dónde?" preguntó otro bombero.

De repente el bombero pululaba alrededor de ellos. Caroline miró a su alrededor, y la caja fue arrancada, manos arrebataron los cupcakes y de repente ya no estaban. Caroline parpadeo y Nik estaba ahí de pie con nada en sus manos. Un segundo después la caja vacía fue colocada otra vez en sus manos. Nik miró la caja vacía y después otra vez a Caroline quien estaba horrorizada.

"Si, no deberías anunciar que tienes comida aquí. Aquí hay salvajes."

"¿Está todo el mundo loco aquí?"

"Bueno, la gente normal huye de un edificio ardiendo, mientras nosotros corremos a él."

"No me vengas ahora con lo de los bomberos! Te he llamado dos veces hoy! dijiste que querías verme! Si no quería, no tendrías que haber dicho eso! No soy ese tipo de chicas! Normalmente no hago este tipo de cosas!"

"¿Hacer cupcakes?"

"NO! Nunca me he acostado con un chico después de la primera cita"

"¿No habíamos decidido que no era una cita?"

"Había comida después, era una cita!"

"Bien, bien."

"Olvídalo! Tu hermana y tú estáis locos! No necesito esto!" Caroline se giró para irse.

"Espera querida" Nik cogió su brazo.

"¿Qué?"

"No te estaba ignorando, iba a llamarte, pero tuvimos una llamada de un incendio en un centro comercial. Se propagó muy deprisa cuando llegamos ahí, acabo siendo una alarma 3. Nos tomó un tiempo apagarlo. No tenía mi teléfono conmigo porque no quería que se derritiese en el incendio. Acabo de llegar hace veinte minutos. Oh y el techo de la lavandería se he me ha caído."

"¿Estas bien?"

"Si, no me he roto nada. Siento no haberte llamado antes."

Caroline se sintió horrible. Le estaba gritando por algo que él no podía controlar. Y ahora era ella la que parecía una loca.

"No, lo siento. No me había dado cuenta de que tenías un día ocupado. Estaba un poco furiosa. Además tu hermana no ayuda en nada."

"Te lo dije, y no me creíste."

"Este día totalmente apesta."

"Bueno, ya se ha acabado ahora. Vamos, salgamos de aquí."

Nik puso su brazo alrededor de ella y empezaron a caminar. Él lanzó la caja rasgada a la basura mientras caminaban hacia su coche.

"Te iba a pedir que vinieses mientras te hacia la comida" dijo Nik.

"¿Una cena con un hombre hambriento?"

"Puedo cocinar, no puedes sobrevivir en un parque de bomberos sin saber cómo poner comida en la mesa."

"¿Chef Boyardee?"

"Ven aquí."

"Tengo que trabajar mañana."

"Te llevaré a casa después. Da una oportunidad amor."

Caroline lo miró y sonrió.

"Bien, pero no voy a dormir contigo esta noche."

"Por supuesto que no, eres una persona más de mañana."

"Nunca había hecho esto antes, ¿vale?"

"¿Eres virgen?"

"NO! Quiero decir, no me acuesto con chicos que acabo de conocer, ¿vale?"

"Bueno, ahora nos conocemos mejor."

"Tienes que decirme cual es el problema con tu hermana."

"Solo te tengo para la noche, explicárselo a Rebekah llevaría mucho tiempo."

"Por tanto, ¿Qué vas a hacer?"

Nik la empujó más cerca hacia él y la besó suavemente en los labios.

"¿Qué tal si empezamos por el postre?" preguntó Nik.

"De acuerdo" asintió Caroline.

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Reviews?


	3. Capítulo 3

Hola a todas! Siento no haber podido actualizar antes pero aquí tenéis el capítulo tres. Espero que lo disfrutéis.

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Caroline sintió que la levantaban sobre el mostrador. Sintió los labios de Nik en los suyos, sus manos en sus muslos, levantando su falda. Sintió sus dedos deslizarse por sus muslos y lo apartó ligeramente.

"Espera"! gritó Caroline.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Nik.

"Dije que no iba a hacer esto contigo esta noche."

"Vale" dijo Nik mientras se apartaba.

Caroline cerró las piernas y ajustó el vestido. Saltó del mostrador y vio como Nik regresó a la cocina. Él estaba haciendo risotto. Ella vio como agitaba la olla. Él empezó a voltear algunos hasta el aire y cogiéndolos en la olla mientras agitaba. Caroline estaba impresionada.

"¿Puedes poner la mesa amor?" preguntó Nik.

"Claro."

Caroline cogió dos platos y los colocó en la mesa. Miró la mesa y pasó su mano sobre ella.

"Esta es una mesa realmente buena. ¿Dónde la conseguiste?" preguntó Caroline.

"Yo la hice."

"¿Tú que?"

"Yo la hice."

"¿Así como así?"

"Bueno, el árbol también ayudó."

Caroline se mofó con su respuesta. Nik apagó la estufa y se giró hacia Caroline.

"El risotto se sirve en cuencos no en platos amor."

Nik se acercó por detrás a ella y colocó las manos alrededor de su cintura. Depositó un beso en su cuello. Estiró su otro brazo y cogió el plato y lo colocó encima del otro plato. Lo apartó, y Caroline se sujetó en el brazo que rodeaba su cintura. Se giró y cogió la camiseta de él. Lo atrajo por su camiseta y lo besó. Nik sintió sus labios abrirse y su lengua estaba en su boca. Sus manos alcanzaron sus tejanos y desabrocharon el botón. Nik la empujó hacia la mesa. Sus piernas se enroscaron en su cintura mientras ella bajaba la cremallera de sus pantalones. Las manos de él levantaron su falda y encontraron la tela de encaje endeble que ella llevaba de ropa interior. Caroline alcanzó la parte de arriba de la camiseta de él y se la sacó por la cabeza y la lanzó al suelo. Ella sintió las manos de él en su espalda bajando la cremallera de su vestido.

Nik y Caroline se sentaron en la mesa en la cual acababan de tener sexo. El vestido de Caroline estaba tirado en otra habitación. Estaba vistiendo una camiseta de Nik mientras se sentaban ahí comiendo risotto que él había hecho. Nik se las arregló para ponerse los tejanos mientras intentaban tener una comida normal. Nik sonrió mientras la veía comer.

"Pensé que habías dicho que no íbamos a hacer esto esta noche" Nik sonrió satisfecho.

"Digo muchas cosas, no es como si las escuchases todas."

"Oh las escuchó todas. Tomo instrucciones muy bien, especialmente cuando me estás diciendo como ha-."

"Sush!"

Nik se rio mientras Caroline intentaba estar furiosa con él.

"Mira, no solo quiero que esto sea una cosa física, quiero decir eres lindo y todo, pero si eso es todo lo que quieres entonces házmelo saber ahora."

"¿Cómo sé que no solo me estas usando para el sexo? Me siento usado. Y aquí he cocinado para ti, solo para que te hayas aprovechado de mí en mi mesa. Una mesa que construí yo solo con mis propias manos" dijo Nik fingiendo estar dolido.

"Si, estoy aquí usándote a ti y a tu cuerpo para el sexo" dijo Caroline sarcásticamente.

"Lo sabía! Vosotras las chicas Americanas sois todas iguales."

"No te he hecho hacer nada que tu no quisieras."

"Ni tú lo hiciste. ¿Podemos ver adonde nos lleva esto?"

"Entonces deja de intentar follarme en tu cocina!"

"¿Querrías que moviésemos esto a la habitación?"

"Nik!"

"Bien, bien. Es solo que no se hacia dónde va esto. No quiero prometerte algo que no puedo hacer."

"Bueno, tú estabas bien haciéndomelo en la mesa."

"No te estabas quejando, aunque ahora que hemos conseguido sacar eso del camino podemos hablar como personas normales."

"¿Es que todas las conversaciones empiezan con sexo?"

"¿Lo quieres?"

Caroline miró hacia abajo y después hacia él. Ella se levantó y caminó hacia él. Nik apartó más la silla como si fuese a levantarse. Caroline lo detuvo y se sentó a horcajadas encima de él. Los ojos de ella buscaban los suyos, colocando una de las manos en sus hombros.

"Me gustas Nik, no me hagas daño."

Nik puso un mechón de su pelo rubio detrás de su oreja. Pasó su pulgar por su mejilla.

"Intentaré no hacerlo."

Elijah entró en su oficina en Londres. Se sentó en su mesa y miró la correspondencia de su mesa. Las estaba volteando rápidamente, pero se detuvo en una. Era una carta con sello de Australia. Miró hacia el nombre de la dirección de envío. Beowulf. Elijah sonrió y rápidamente abrió la carta. Era una carta de su hermano mayor Finn. Nadie había oído de él en años. Sabía que era Finn por el nombre. Beowulf era una de las historias que ellos leían cuando eran jóvenes y Finn siempre se creyó el Rey Frisian del libro, "La Lucha en Finnsburg." Estaba contento de que él aún se acordase. Elijah leyó la carta rápidamente.

Finn aún estaba viviendo con Sage en Australia. Sage hacia lucha de jaula mientras Finn trabajaba en un barco. Él decía que había enviado cartas a su casa pero nunca recibía una respuesta. Él casi se dio por vencido, excepto Sage quien miró en internet y encontró información sobre el bufete de abogados de Elijah. Finn decidió que lo intentaría una vez más. Elijah sonrió. Parecía que ser un abogado en un prominente bufete en Londres tenía sus ventajas. Niklaus también lo encontró así.

Elijah vio que había un número de teléfono y alcanzó su teléfono. No había hablado con Finn en años. Estaba ansioso y nervioso.

De repente, la puerta de su oficina se abrió de golpe. Elijah levantó los ojos y ahí de pie estaba su padre. Mikael.

"Hola padre, no hay necesidad de dramas aquí" dijo Elijah dejando su teléfono.

"¿Dónde está ella? Donde la has llevado!" demandó Mikael.

"Como su abogado no puedo decirte donde está mi cliente, como ella específicamente declaró, no quería que tú tuvieses esa información."

"Ella es mi hija! Tengo el derecho a saber dónde está."

"Está a salvo, está bien y feliz, lejos de ti."

"¿Por qué estás tan empeñado en destruir a esta familia? ¿No ha hecho ya suficiente tu hermano?"

"¿A qué hermano te estas refiriendo? ¿El que huyo de ti porque no podía soportarte, o al que le cortaste el dinero y lo dejaste con los lobos? Tengo varios."

"Eres mi hijo!"

"Si, lo soy padre. Pero también soy el abogado de Rebekah. Y ella expresó claramente que no quería hacer nada contigo."

"¿Sabes lo que le estás haciendo a tu madre?"

"Mi madre es una alcohólica y una borracha, dudo mucho que se haya dado cuenta de que Rebekah se ha ido. Ahora tengo trabajo que hacer, ahora vete."

"Estas cometiendo un error."

"No, el único error que he cometido es seguirte el rollo durante todo este tiempo. ¿Creías que se quedaría una vez que descubriese lo que le hiciste a nuestro hermano Niklaus? ¿Cómo le cortaste el dinero dejándolo sin un céntimo? ¿Cómo guardabas todas las cartas que él le enviaba?"

"Era por su propio bien."

"¿Qué hay sobre Finn? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que nos había escrito? ¿Oh no estabas esperando que uno fueras tú? No padre, eres tú el que ha destruido esta familia. Solo estoy intentando traerlos de vuelta otra vez. Ahora vete."

Mikael cerró los puños con rabia.

"Te arrepentirás de esto" Mikael salió enfurecido.

Elijah agitó la mano en el aire mientras salía de su oficina. Cogió su teléfono otra vez y marcó el número de su hermana.

"Elijah!" Rebekah respondió.

"Hola hermana, tengo buenas y malas noticias."

"¿No puedes tener nunca solo buenas noticias?"

"Bueno, las malas noticias acaban de salir furiosas de mi oficina."

"Ugh, ¿él otra vez?"

"Si, está muy insistente en saber dónde estás hermana. Te va a perseguir hasta que te encuentre."

"Bueno, puedo seguir intentándolo. No quiero que sepa dónde estoy."

"No lo sabrá. He transferido parte de tu dinero a una cuenta en Nueva York para ti. No sabrá que estás ahí hasta que hagas una retirada de dinero."

"Él y sus amigos de la Interpol. Desearía que parase. ¿Por qué no está persiguiendo a Finn o Nik así?"

"Hablando de Finn he recibido una carta suya. Aparentemente está en Australia."

"¿Esa con los canguros?"

"Si, aún está ahí con Sage. Está trabajando en un barco, y es feliz. Dice que te escribió varias cartas, pero tú nunca las contestabas."

"Mikael otra vez! Lo odio Elijah! De verdad que lo hago."

"Está bien hermana. Voy a llamarlo y ver cómo le va."

"Vi a Nik. Está bien. Nos echa de menos. De verdad es un bombero."

"Está bien escucharlo. Estoy contento de que estés feliz."

"Deberías venir y visitarlo."

"No puedo, sabes que Mikael me seguirá si me voy. Entonces él sabría donde estáis tú y Niklaus."

"Bien. Quizás podamos encontrarnos en Australia entonces."

"Quizás."

"Oh, me están llamando para la fotografía, tengo que ir. Hablaré contigo después."

"Cuídate Rebekah."

"Adiós!"

Mikael estaba en el teléfono con su amigo de la Interpol.

"¿Has encontrado ya a mi hija?" pidió Mikael.

"Hemos rastreado su pasaporte. Esta modelando en América. La agencia no nos dará ninguna información sobre esto."

"¿Dónde está de América? Es un país bastante grande."

"Indica que ingresó en JFK de Nueva York. No tenemos ninguna información de donde se está quedando o de si sigue ahí. Podría haber tomado otro vuelo que conectase con otro estado."

"¿Qué hay de sus tarjetas de crédito?"

"Ninguna actividad, ha debido usar efectivo o alguien está pagando por ella."

"Bien, mantenme informado."

"Oh, deberías saberlo, tu otro hijo también está en Nueva York."

"¿Finn?"

"No, Niklaus. Trabaja en la ciudad de Nueva York como bombero."

"Niklaus no es mi hijo. Rebekah está ahí, estoy seguro de ello. No hubiese viajado ahí sin ninguna razón. Voy a ir a Nueva York."

Caroline se puso el vestido y subió la cremallera en su espalda. Nik la observaba desde su cama.

"Pasa aquí la noche, amor" dijo Nik mientras se acercaba a ella.

"Algunos de nosotros tenemos que trabajar mañana."

"Estoy libre el sábado, ¿entonces pasas la noche aquí?"

"Tal vez."

"¿Qué puedo hacer para convencerte?" dijo Nik mientras se deslizaba mas cerca de ella.

"Te lo tienes que ganar" dijo Caroline mientras salía de la habitación.

Nik suspiró, se levantó de la cama y se puso los pantalones. Buscó su camiseta que estaba en el suelo del vestíbulo. La cogió y vio a Caroline en su estudio improvisado. La encontró de pie en mitad de la habitación impresionada. Había bocetos, cuadros y acuarelas dispersados. Vio algunos bocetos en la mesa y los cogió. Eran de ella. Estaba sorprendida de que incluso la hubiese dibujado. Miró hacia abajo y cogió otro boceto, y era Rebekah. Caroline sonrió. Notó un brazo deslizarse alrededor de su cintura y miró hacia Nik que la estaba viendo.

"¿Hiciste tú esto?" preguntó Caroline.

"Si, lo hago en mi tiempo libre."

"Realmente tienes talento."

"Bueno, el tema era realmente hermoso" Nik susurró en su oído, causando que ella se estremeciese, "¿Frio?"

"No."

"¿Estas segura?" Nik empezó a besar su cuello.

"Si sigues así, nunca me iré."

"Entonces no lo hagas, has estado viniendo toda la semana, quédate esta noche."

"Tengo que trabajar mañana, no todos nosotros podemos ser bomberos soñolientos."

"Estoy lejos de ser soñoliento amor."

"Puedo decirlo," Caroline se dio la vuelta para encararlo, "¿Eso es en todo lo que piensas?"

"Cuando tú estás alrededor sí."

Caroline se apartó de él y fue a ver el resto de su estudio. Nik la siguió.

"Ponte la camiseta, soy demasiado lista para dejarme seducir por ti."

"Eso es por lo que me gustas."

Caroline sonrió y vio a Nik ponerse la camiseta, tapando su esbelto cuerpo.

"¿Hablaste con tu hermana?"

"Lo intenté, aún está furiosa."

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de importante ese collar?"

"Es algo entre Rebekah y yo."

"Está bien, bueno ¿puedes decirle que pare de comerme la cabeza cada vez que me ve? Actúa como si le hubiese ahogado a su gatito y la hubiese apuñalado por la espalda o algo."

"Bueno. Intentaré hablar con ella un poco más, pero no prometo nada."

"No te ofendas pero tu hermana puede ser una verdadera perra cuando quiere."

"Lo sé, siento que sea así contigo."

"Viene con el trabajo" Caroline se encogió de hombros mientras volvía a mirar los cuadros. Ella dejó caer el cuaderno de dibujo al suelo. Nik se inclinó para recogerlo y su camiseta se levantó. Caroline se estiró y tocó la cicatriz de su espalda.

"¿Qué te pasó aquí?" preguntó Caroline.

Nik se levantó y se bajó la camiseta. Ella sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba.

"Me caí sobre una vitrina" dijo Nik sin ninguna emoción.

"Oh dios mío."

"Fue hace tiempo."

"¿Cómo de grande era?"

"¿La vitrina?"

"Porque las tienes por toda la espalda."

"Pensaba que a las chicas os gustaban los chicos con cicatrices."

"Solo me preguntaba cómo te las habías hecho:"

"Es tarde, te llevare de vuelta" Nik se fue de la habitación para coger las llaves dejando a Caroline confundida.

Caroline se dirigió a la sesión de fotos. Vio a Rebekah con un vestido de alta costura lisonjeado por el estilista y el maquillador. Rebekah los despidió con un gesto. Caroline caminó hacia el fotógrafo para ver cómo iban las cosas. Rebekah se dirigió hacia Caroline.

"Parece que le gustas a mi hermano. Ha pedido si puedo ser civilizada contigo."

"Gracias."

"No te pongas demasiado cómoda, se deshará de ti una vez que se haya aburrido."

"¿Entonces porque se molestaría en ser amable conmigo?"

"Porque nunca ha pedido mucho. Me estoy comportando bien contigo."

"Ya" dijo Caroline sarcásticamente.

"Solo porque te está follando no te hace especial."

"Dios, ¿celosa?"

"Difícilmente. Nik no tiene relaciones. La ultima puta que lo intentó, terminó siendo expulsada de la escuela, y se lo merecía."

"Lo pillo, quieres proteger a tu hermano y todo, pero no tienes que ser una perra conmigo. No te lo estoy robando."

"Cállate! No sabes nada! No sabes nada de nosotros!"

Rebekah salió furiosa con el estilista y el maquillador persiguiéndola. Caroline suspiró. Este día no iba mejorando.

Kol entró en la oficina de su hermano, sentándose en la silla delante de su mesa, apoyando el pie en la mesa. Elijah paró de leer el expediente en el que estaba trabajando y miró hacia su hermano pequeño.

"¿Hay alguna razón por la que estés aquí, Kol?" preguntó Elijah.

"Quiero librarme de padre, como Rebekah."

"Kol, ya hemos pasado por esto, no puedes emanciparte de nuestros padres. Rebekah tiene la capacidad financiera para ser independiente de ellos. Eso y que padre le estaba reteniendo el dinero."

"Bueno, ¿puedo quedarme contigo entonces?"

"Kol, vuelve a la universidad, consigue un título, haz algo con tu vida."

"¿Cómo sé que no me cortará el dinero como hizo con Nik?"

"Tú no, pero si lo hace, intentare ayudarte a terminar la universidad."

"¿Dónde está Rebekah? ¿Ha encontrado a Nik?"

"Está bien, está a salvo. Mikael aún no sabe dónde está. Pero pronto la encontrara. Y si ha encontrado a Nik."

"Deberíamos tener una reunión."

"La tendremos, también he escuchado de Finn."

"¿Dónde está él?"

"Está bien, aun esta con Sage, viviendo en Australia. Ha estado enviándonos cartas durante años, pero nuestro padre se aseguraba de que no recibiésemos ninguna."

"¿Por qué haría eso?"

"¿Ese es Mikael recuerdas? Con él siempre es sobre control. Finn me encontró online, me escribió usando la dirección del bufete de abogados. Hablé con él por teléfono. Quiere vernos, nos echa de menos."

"Voy a ir a Australia."

"No Kol, no puedes, al menos no aun. Mikael te seguirá y sabrá donde esta Finn."

"¿Entonces cuando? ¿Qué estamos haciendo?"

"La obsesión de Mikael con controlarnos será su ruina. Estoy hablando con Finn sobre reunirnos en un país cercano."

"He oído que Baili está bien en esta época del año."

"Kol, vuelve antes de que alguien note que te has marchado."

"¿Cómo escapaste de él?"

"Crecí."

Caroline se dirigió hacia Rebekah quien se estaba preparando para fotografiarse.

"Si sigues actuando así, conseguirás una mala reputación y nadie querrá trabajar contigo" dijo Caroline.

"Estoy bien."

"Lo que sea, deja el equipaje en la puerta y haz tu trabajo."

"Bien."

Unas horas después, unos vestidos y un cambio de peinado más tarde, Rebekah estaba en la silla de maquillaje quitándose el maquillaje. Se cambió con su ropa normal. Caroline caminó hacia ella.

"Mañana tienes otra fotografía a las 7am. ¿Necesitas un coche para llegar hasta allí?"

"Sí."

"De acuerdo entonces."

"¿Caroline?"

"¿Si?"

"No importa."

"Mira, realmente me gusta Nik, y a él le gusto, así que vas a tener que supéralo por ahora. Estamos atascadas trabajando juntas."

"¿Sabes que solo lo he visto dos veces des de que estoy aquí? ¿Y cuantas veces lo has visto tú?"

"Estás ocupada con las fotografías, y él está trabajando en horas extrañas. No puedes culparlo."

"No lo hago, te culpo a ti."

"Bueno, pues no deberías. Los dos tenéis vidas ocupadas, ¿Por qué no intentas verlo entonces?"

"Porque está ocupado follándote a ti."

"Argh! Porque me molesto siquiera! Eres tan molesta! Nik tenía toda la razón sobre ti!"

"No sabes nada de mi ni de él!"

"Se lo suficiente para saber que tiene a una hermana malcriada!"

"No sabes nada! No tienes ni idea por lo que he pasado, por lo que él ha pasado! No sabes nada!"

"Sé que fue empujado a una vitrina que le dejo cicatrices por toda la espalda."

El cuerpo de Rebekah se puso rígido y su rostro estaba en shock.

"¿Te dijo quién se lo hizo?" preguntó Rebekah.

"No lo dijo."

Rebekah se levantó y cogió su bolso. Empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, manteniendo la cabeza baja mientras las lágrimas empezaban a formarse en sus ojos.

Nik estaba en el parque de bomberos cuando sonó el timbre. Fue a responder y vio a Rebekah ahí de pie. Podría decir que ella había estado llorando.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Nik.

"Lo siento!" Rebekah gritó y corrió a sus brazos.

"Está bien, está bien" Nik sujetó a su hermana que estaba llorando y le acarició el pelo.

"Es mi culpa, yo no quería!"

"Está bien, no es tu culpa."

"Lo siento! Es mi culpa que él te empujara, lo siento!"

"Rebekah ya habíamos superado esto. No es tu culpa. Nunca fue tu culpa."

"Estaba ahí Nik, vi cómo te hacia eso. Y no pude pararlo."

"Ahora ya está, eres libre de él, los dos lo somos."

"¿Por cuánto?"

"Siempre te protegeré, como cuando éramos críos."

"Siempre y para siempre."

Mikael se detuvo fuera del parque de bomberos cuando vio a Rebekah correr hacia dentro. Miró hacia el edificio y hacia el nombre de la calle.

"Al fin te encontré."


End file.
